Sandbox
Normal= Tutorial Getting Started= Story Dungeon Once you start playing Goddess Kiss X this will be the place where you will take your very first battles inside the game. It contains twenty stages per world and gets harder while you do harder stages. Each stage has its own rewards and has requirements to get stars. Stars are given depending on the requirement you have finished on that stage. They are also used to unlock free pilots when you complete all of the three stars in every stage per world. Once you get into the harder stages, enemies also change and has even more stats than before. There will be a time where some stages will be a blockroad if you dont have good untis leveled up. The key to every stage is you must have higher points than the enemy which means you must have higher pilots than the enemy itself. Leveling Leveling is an essential use in Goddess Kiss X and is very important. There are two things that you can level up, the pilot and the commander. In leveling pilots they are very easy since you are using leveling cards to level them up and is also obtained in all of the story dungeon stages. Since leveling pilots is easy, HQ leveling or called as commander exp is more harder than normal pilot leveling. Mostly commander levels up fast from one to fifty but gets harder later on and reaches about 3000 XP need per HQ to level up in higher levels. You can tell the HQ exp gain in each map by looking at how ammo is wasted. Example: 8 ammo consumed = 8 HQ XP Just the same as commander exp, pilot exp gained per stage are higher and can reach about 500 xp for pilots in each battle. But spamming story dungeon stages for leveling are useless since leveling cards are often faster than it. Mostly spamming story dungeon is for farming use later when the player reaches mid-game. Remember that pilots that were defeated in a battle dont earn EXP. Achievements Just like the same as story dungeon, Achievements also play a major role since it will help early-game players to advance to mid-game. It can be also called as quests and also has its own categories, daily achivements and one-time achievements. Daily achievements are quests that reset everyday and will be the only quests once the player reaches late game. One-time achievements are quests that is only completed one time and cannot be redo again. Mostly one-time quests will help early players a lot but will be useless and harder later on when players reach mid-game. You can check Achievements by clicking the trophy icon in the headquarter screen. FESTA also works the same as Achievements and gives better rewards. You can check FESTA by clicking the carnival icon below the headquarter screen. |-|Intermediate= Farming Farming is essentially needed in Goddess Kiss X, players can buy items in shops and can farm them mostly in story dungeon and other maps. This will be crucially needed when the player reaches higher levels later on and there are a lot of ways to farm items but most of them will consume ammo fast. Buying items everyday can only be a good use but will only drain gold profit. To farm in a certain stage, you must have enough ammo and you must click loop play to make the map loop so it'll automatically repeat the same map for you. This kind of farming is focused on farming items and mostly contains almost of the player needs. The rewards gets better in higher maps. |-|Advanced= Events